fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pontos Tellurs
Pontos Tellurs '''is a Dark Mage and one of the '''God Quartet, the elite fighting force of the Dark Guild Pandora Crown. He is a very efficiant fighter and is one of the most respected Water Magic users on the continent. Appearence Pontos has a strange appearence, not so much in his physique, he is a slim young man with black/purple slicked back haire. He has black almost absent looking eyes. Although all over his body his veins almost appear on the surface and seem like blue lines all over his skin. What is strange is his attire, he wears a pale purple kimono slit at the shoulders revealing what looks like glass pipes filled with a light blue liquid that seems to glow in the dark. On his bottom half he wears a tight pair of black trousers with a pipe going down the side of each leg. He is however always bare foot no matter where he is. Personality Pontos is very much the smart guy and the strategist of his group, he has a very reflexive personality, continuously questionning what actions would be better suited for his goals. He also can figure out battle strategies in record time, even during a fight. His intellect however pales in comparison to that of his Guild Master. Unlike most of his guild mates Pontos will not rush in to a fight and generally prefers to think things over before deciding what to do. Despite being such a good strategist he can get easily flustered when not all goes to plan, in this sense he is a perfectionnist, everything has to go perfectly smoothly otherwise it will get on his nerves. History Pontos grew up a happy child in a village in Fiore, his family was poor but they always managed to get by. Growing up as part of a large family Pontos always had someone to be around, he suffered terribly from lonliness as a child however his family was always there to support him. Strangely Pontos was the only mage in his family but his use of Water Magic came of use when the hot months would arrive. During his early adolescence Pontos left his home to learn more about Magic and Mages, he was gone for three years, upon his return home, the young man was met with a terrible site, his home had been destroyed all those he knew and loved had vanished, he was alone in this world. At this time his true Magic Power was unleashed out of his sorrow. Pontos stayed in the ruins of his home until he was discovered by Pandora Crown, intially he was taken prisonner but he was soon freed when Bastien recognized his power and thought he could have been of use. The young man soon flourished in the Guild becoming one of the best mages in his Guild thus being selected for the God Quartet. He was one of the Guild Members who was against releasing Raven believing his destructive power would be devastating for the Guild. Synopsis Pandora War Arc Pontos is first seen alongside the rest of the God Quartet during the war meeting at Pandora Crown, after they leave he is seen complaining to Bastien about his decision to use the Chaos Duo in this War. Pontos also does not accompany the Guild to the Magic Council claiming it is a waste of time and that he has better things to do. Magic and Abilities Water Magic: Pontos has the ability to use Water Magic, one of the more generic types of Magic. His Spells revolve around the use of water as a reflective substance and its use to wear down objects and people. *'Divine Mirror of the Pale Moon': Pontos creates a circular disk of rotating water that he uses to block an enemy's atatck, the attack is absorbed into the disk. He then creates a second disk that fires out a similar attack, only made of Water. *'Tears of the Pale God': Pontos creates a downpour over his opponent (this spell can only be used on a small scale), the rain that he creates fall so hard it feels like the target is being pierced with hundreds of needles. Slight contact with the spell can considerebly weaken one's physical condition and prolonged contact can even pierce the skin and punch holes in objects. Category:Dark Mage Category:Mage Category:Antagonist